1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sun roof device, and more particularly to a sun roof device in which the open and close operation of an exterior roof panel is is coordinated automatically with sliding operation of an interior sunshade panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional sun roof device of this kind is disclosed, for example, in Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 59(1984)-81220 published on May 10, 1984. This conventional sun roof device includes an opening in a vehicle roof, a transparent roof panel disposed on the vehicle roof which is tiltable for opening and closing the roof opening, a sunshade panel slidably disposed at inside of the roof panel under the transparent roof panel so as to shade light passing into the vehicle through the transparent roof panel at a position of overlap with the transparent roof panel and so as to permit illumination of the inside of the vehicle at a position displaced from the roof transparent panel, and a driving mechanism for acting to open and close the transparent roof panel.
In the above conventional sun roof device, however, since the tilt operation of the roof panel and the sliding operation of the sunshade panel are in different directions relative to each other, it is difficult to link with the both operations. Therefore, the sunshade panel is moved only by a manual operation of a user independent of the tilt operation of the roof panel. As a result, the sunshade panel may be moved by a mistake of the user (for example, when the user forgot to operate the sunshade panel and so on) when the roof panel is opened.